Relic of Knowledge
The Relic of Knowledge is one of the four Relics given to Humanity by The Gods. It has the power to summon Jinn, who can answer three questions every one hundred years. Description The Relic takes the shape of a golden ornamented lantern with a blue sphere in the middle. Its size can shift according to the user, keeping the same ratio. The Relic of Knowledge attracts nearby Grimm to it. Powers The Relic of Knowledge has the ability to summon Jinn, who can answer only three questions every one hundred years. These questions cannot pertain to the future. It can also stop time around itself, Jinn, and the user when being used. History Creation The Relics were created by the God of Light and God of Darkness, as one of their four gifts to Humanity. Hidden in Haven Prior to the start of the series, the Relic was hidden in the Haven Vault under Haven Academy by Ozma where it was kept until Salem's forces attempted to take it in the Battle of Haven. Travels Across Anima Following the Battle of Haven, Ruby's Group held the Relic in the Mistral Apartment for two weeks, where Ozpin explained its properties to the group, claiming all the questions the Relic could answer had been used up. Having planned to take the Relic to Atlas, where it could be secured and kept away from Salem, the group began to make their way to the kingdom through Argus, boarding the Argus Limited. However, during a Grimm attack, Ozpin was forced to reveal the creatures' attraction towards it, and the train was sub sequentially derailed. Ozpin, desperate to hold on to the Relic, attempted to stop Ruby Rose from holding onto it, only to be stopped by Oscar Pine, who informed Ruby how to awaken Jinn. Ozpin begs Ruby not to ask anything, but Ruby asks what Ozpin is hiding from them. Ozpin rushes at Ruby, but before he can touch her, Jinn takes them to individual alternate planes with which she can answer the question, revealing the truth about Ozpin and Salem's past, and history of the first Humanity. Following this, the group took the Relic to the Brunswick Farms, quickly leaving the next morning after realizing the area was infested by the Apathy. They arrive in Argus shortly after, where Ruby's group plans to hijack a Manta airship to get into Atlas, entering a battle with Caroline Cordovin. During this, Jinn later makes another appearance when Ruby summons her after failing to channel her Silver-Eyed powers. The former, acknowledges the young girl's clever strategy to summon her to buy more time, and allows her a free summon just this once. However, she warns her she will not allow her to summon her again without a question. Following the scuffle with Cordovin and an encounter with Adam Taurus, the group safely made it to Atlas' borders. In Atlas Upon arrival, Ruby's Group was ambushed by the Ace Operatives in Mantle, where Clover Ebi took ahold of the Relic from Ruby, eventually handing it over to James Ironwood. After handling the miscommunication between Ironwood's Group and Ruby's Group, James returned it to Ruby. Later, when Team RWBY and Team JNPR went on a mission to the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, Ruby gave the lamp to Oscar, claiming it'd be safer with him. Later during the Mantle evacuations, Neopolitan attacks Oscar with the intent of stealing the lamp. Despite interference by Team JNR, Neo successfully escapes with the lamp and gives it to Cinder Fall. Trivia *The symbol of each Kingdom appears to correspond to the Relic hidden at its Huntsman Academy. The Relic of Knowledge takes the form of a lamp and was situated in Mistral, whose insignia forms a stylized lantern. *Just as Jinn is based off of the genie, the Relic of Knowledge is based off of the genie lamp. Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Relics